


[Suaressi][translation]已知麻烦

by chashaoyulu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashaoyulu/pseuds/chashaoyulu





	[Suaressi][translation]已知麻烦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Told You I Was Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681854) by [pique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pique/pseuds/pique). 



Summary

Luis极度地渴望着Leo的爱，但他最大的敌人却是他自己。

 

Notes

我原本从和瓦伦西亚的比赛之后就开始写这个故事了，在那场比赛中Luis被卷进了对方球员的各种身体接触之中。从那时开始我一直在编辑和修改这个故事，因此它几乎包含了从Luis来到巴萨开始的大部分时间，直到最近和西班牙人的比赛，他又一次陷入了麻烦。这个故事基本上是基于现实的，而我也努力地让它更合情合理。我很喜Luis的自传，这也是我读了他的书之后的产物。我觉得他是一个很有趣的角色，而他和Leo的关系太过亲密以至于我无法忽视。

在这个故事里Luis因为他的焦虑和愤怒参加了心理辅导。我希望这不会让任何人感到不舒服(并且作为一个对焦虑并不陌生的人，如果这真的发生了我非常抱歉)。

 

⒈

在Luis刚来到巴塞罗那的六个月里，有两样事物时常出现在他旁边:Leo Messi 和一杯马黛茶。Leo和Luis总是一起开车去训练。他们还经常一同去幼儿园接孩子。Leo让Luis变成了最好的自己，而他极度地想要保持这种状态。

仅仅是把问题转向Luis的过去就花了Leo这么长时间。

“在我看来你没有那么坏。”Leo在一堂下午的训练课后这样说着。“也许是因为你还没有咬过我？”

乌拉圭人明显地瑟缩了一下，猛地抽了口气。

Leo缓缓的眨了眨眼睛。“我不应该这么说的。”

“没关系。”他注视着空气，感觉脸颊仿佛烧起火来。

“我很抱歉，”Leo的声音带着平和的抚慰人心的力量。

“你没必要道歉。”Luis试图用微笑掩盖他的困窘。

Leo伸出手搭在Luis的肩膀上，停留了一会儿。Luis抬起头看到Leo温和的笑容，眼角泛起了笑纹。

在他们的眼神交汇之时，眼神间传递着对于对方给予的尊重的无声的感激。至少Luis是这么解释的。但Luis还能感觉到刚刚Leo的手碰到他的皮肤的热度，以及胸腔里飞快跳动着的心脏。他对Leo的感情远超出了尊重。

 

⒉

“Luis，愤怒是一种情感。经历愤怒是很平常的一件事。它并不总会带来消极的影响和不好的行为。”他的心理医生摘下眼镜放在桌子上，手指叠在一起。

“听起来就像你正从某一本书上直接地读出这些话，”他叹息着抓了抓脑后。他在椅子上转着，想要待在除此之外的任何地方。

“现在Luis，”她继续说，浓重的有如铅笔勾画的眉毛挑了挑。“如果你不全身心投入治疗，你什么成果都得不到。我只能帮你这么多了。”

Luis不悦地笑了出来。“我不知道你想从我这儿得到什么。”他紧抿起嘴唇。

“你想要自己变成什么样？”她身体前倾。

“什么都不需要。”他挑衅地扬起下巴。“我很快乐。其他人才是问题所在。”

“你为什么来这儿，Luis？”她施压道。

“哈？”他思考了片刻。“为了我的孩子，还有对和我同一家俱乐部工作的其他人的尊重。”

“你的家人不担心你的脾气吗，Luis？”她试探着。

“别把他们扯进来。”他强硬地回答。“我踢球。那是我的工作，也是我所擅长的事。球场上总会发生各种事情。这就是生活。”

“那一定是压力非常大的工作。成千上万的人想要你走上球场，赢下每一场比赛。”她说着声音高了起来，看起好像热情更高了。“每一刻都有成千上万双眼睛盯着你的一举一动。那肯定不轻松。”

“这就是足球，不是吗？”他平静地耸了耸肩，抬头盯着天花板上的图案。最近几次他对它们已经极其熟悉了。

“所以你每场比赛都能看到一个球员咬另外一个吗？”她不赞成地说。

这是他整个早晨以来第一次看她的眼睛。“听我说。我曾经在比赛中见过防守者故意狠狠地踢伤对方的前锋，那很有可能会导致职业生涯的终结。我从没做过任何会真正伤害到别人的事。”他失去了耐心，有些颤抖地说着。“我被当做一个恶魔，被迫成为一只替罪羊。我就是个牺牲品。事实上——让我来告诉你——我没有在球场上做任何事，如果需要我会毫不犹豫地再来一次。”

“你在用愤怒机械地应付。”她的手指扣在了一起。“这些爆发的愤怒是你在压力过大时应对事情的方式。因为你没办法通过其他方式表达情感。”

“没办法。”他重复着这个词，仿佛受到了侮辱。“所以你现在是在指责我情感匮乏喽？”

“正相反，Luis。”她看起来对自己很满意。“你是我遇到过的最富有情感的男人之一，”她叹息着偏过头看他。“你只是需要学习如何更有效地引导那些情感。”

“看起来我们时间到了。”他看了看墙上的钟表，站起来想要离开。

“那太遗憾了，我觉得我们马上就要取得新进展了。”

“我不这么觉得。”他反驳道。“听着，这对我完全不起作用。”

“你不能现在停止，你已经走了这么远。”她压迫着，她声音里的挫败感显而易见。“如果你现在没能处理掉这个问题，那它们只会再次抬起它们丑陋的头。”

“不会的。”他警惕地看着她。“我正在为我梦寐以求的球队工作。我生活的很好，我很快乐。”

“哈。”她考虑了一下。“Luis，你看起来并不开心。我敢确信一定有什么别的事发生了。而且这件事与足球一点关系也没有。你结婚了吗？”

“已经离了。”他试着不表现出惊讶。Leo在他脑海里一闪而过，紧接着他感觉到心脏上一股熟悉的疼痛，每一次他认清他永远也不可能和他在一起的事实时都会体会到这股痛楚。“这有什么关系吗？”

“我认为安稳对于一个球员来说比对于一个普通人来说更重要。”她深吸了口气，试图从Luis的脸上找到答案。

“我很好。”他重复着，声音些微地提高了一些。“一切都很好。”

心理医生长了张嘴想要说些什么，但是Luis却抬了抬手看向她。

“我是时候离开了。”他迈开脚步。“谢谢你，再见。”他添了一句。

“Luis，压抑情感永远不是个好办法，”心理医生在他背后叫住他。“不论是从专业的角度还是个人的角度。别埋葬你的情感。它们会在你最不希望的时候沸腾着浮出水面，而你将没有办法解决它们。”

他回过头看了看她，恼怒的摇了摇头。他已经下定决心要尽快离开这个会引起幽闭恐惧症的小房子。他知道他不会再回来了。

 

⒊

快乐。纯粹的快乐，与他之前所经历过的所有都不一样。这就是在巴萨夺得联赛冠军时的感受。整个球队已经取笑他说一整天了，但那也没能让他的精神消沉下来。

“干得好①爱生气！”Iniesta醉醺醺地咕哝着，手揉乱了Luis的头发。“你在整个胜利游行中都没有抱怨一次。那一定是个新纪录。”  
“事实上这样说并不准确，”Leo故意地说着，眼里带着恶作剧的光芒。“事实上他他说他饿了，饿得要死。他让一个球迷给我们买了麦当劳。”

“我记得你好像也吃了你那一份？”Luis的眼神从Iniesta转向Leo，脸上印着消遣的意味。“你偷吃了我的薯条。”

他们面前是一片狼藉。烂醉如泥的Neymar正和Pique在地上扭打成一团。而Rafinha和Dani Alves正在给他们喝彩。全队上下已经庆祝了几个小时，他们被要求呆在这儿的时间早就过去了。但是却没有一个人想要回家。

“我从没见过Iniesta喝成这样。”Luis对Leo说着，笑眯了眼睛。

“你提醒了我，”Leo兴味盎然地说。“我应该给咱们再拿点儿喝的。”

他回来的时候带来了两杯啤酒和一个披萨。

“你的营养师会以此为傲的，”Luis偷掖地说着拿了一块披萨，看着芝士拉出长长的丝。

“在今天这样的夜晚我才不会在乎这些呢。”Leo看起来十分地满足。“这是世界上最棒的感觉了。”

Luis发现他很难从这样的Leo身上移开视线，沉浸在球队的胜利的荣耀和满足之中的他。他并不总是故意像个疯子一样盯着他，但是这已经成了他的一个难以打破的习惯。

“怎么？”Leo注视着他的眼睛，想要从他脸上看出些什么。

“什么？呃……”Luis努力地把思维从那个他想象出的每天早晨醒来时有Leo在身边的虚假的世界里拽回现实世界。“哦你的脸上刚沾上了一点番茄酱。”他撒了个谎。

“在哪儿？”Leo开始用手指蹭他的下巴。

“嗯…在这里，我帮你擦掉。”Luis伸过手托起Leo的下巴。他轻轻地用拇指抚摸他的嘴唇，停留的时间可能有点儿过长了。Luis感觉到一股颤抖的电流贯穿了他的血管。他的脸颊染上了粉红色，而Leo也是。

“Leo，我……”他盯着那双眼睛，想从中找到一点儿暗示。他甚至不知道该怎么完成句子剩下的部分。

“嗯……？”那低语近乎无声，但Luis还是通过语调判断出那是个问句。

Luis觉得整个世界仿佛都转动了起来。他极度地渴望着让所有的情感倾泻而出，渴望着告诉Leo他们之间的羁绊有多么深。

“我……”他咬住了下嘴唇，寻找着合适的词语。就在这时Neymar倒在了两人中间。

“我不太舒服，”巴西人抱怨着。“我肚子疼。”

Leo转向Luis，会意地眨了眨眼睛。“我们会保证你安全到家的，Ney。”他亲切地说。

Luis一只手伸到Neymar的手臂下面，帮助Leo抬起了他。他不知道错过了那个瞬间到底是不是一件好事。

 

注：  
①原文是Grumpy，指《白雪公主》中的七个小矮人之一“爱生气”，是从前苏亚雷斯的国家队队友给他的昵称。

 

⒋

巴塞罗那正在经历着它冬天的初体验。但太阳依旧炽热，仿佛不愿向越发寒冷的天气屈服。Luis的眼睛被一副墨镜挡住了。他低头盯着自己的脚，驱使它们继续向前，试着无视他不愿在这个特别的时间去那个特殊的地方的事实。

那个医生的办公室在街上那个小角落里，还得穿过门廊爬一段楼梯。他总觉得走过它们几乎花了一个世纪的时间，却只是为了听他不愿意听的关于他自己的事。但这一次是Luis自己决定来的。没有人哄骗他进去，也不是因为某些不好的行为而受到惩罚。他爬上最后一级台阶，挫败地叹了口气，猛地在空中挥了挥手臂。门口的布告上有匆忙写上的红色粗体字母:停业。

“如果你的医生都逃跑了说明什么呢？”Luis大声地自言自语着，感受到了一种混合着愤怒和解脱的复杂情绪。

作为一个巴萨球员的生活对他来说很棒。球队赢得了一个个冠军，Luis的纪律记录也很不错，尤其是对他而言。但他仍旧无法摆脱腹中的颓废感——他极度地需要找个什么人聊一聊。

 

 

 

⒌

和西班牙人的比赛总是异常激烈。对付大量的身体接触，Luis已经知道了诀窍。而对于一些垃圾话，他也能漂亮地回击。对他来说言语上的侮辱和攻击并不算什么。但是当他看到Pau Lopez踩了Leo的腿时，感觉就像是有条鞭子在他身体里猛地抽了一下。

“我要狠狠地踩他的脸，”Luis恶狠狠地咒骂着，在比赛结束后返回球员通道的路上死死地盯着对方的守门员。

“Luis，别再说了。”Leo冷静地回答，不是因为他不气愤，而是他不想让Luis为了他而陷入麻烦。

球员通道的气氛十分混乱，充斥着此起彼伏的声音和推搡。Luis有生以来第一次完全没有估计自己的处境。他紧紧盯着Lopez，在西班牙人球员全都能听到的地方破口大骂。

“别。”Leo冰凉的手指搭在他的肩膀上。“到此为止吧，我们走。”他推了推Luis，努力地拖走他。

Luis又咒骂了一句，然后就遇上了裁判眼神，他正沾沾自喜地注视着他。他看到过别人用那样的眼神看他，那令他感到恶心。他本能地意识到他遇到麻烦了。

Luis并不确切知道为什么事情就像这样发生在他身上了。即使他现在正安全地待在巴萨的更衣室里，他依旧无法释然。他的思维如同龙卷风一般转动着。一分钟又一分钟过去了，他开始失去了对现实的掌控。他开始猜想那件事不会被就这样放过去，想知道裁判的报告上会写着怎样的指控。在想到他会再一次被推到纪律委员会面前时，他不禁出了冷汗。曾经的感受再次浮现出来。Luis感觉他仿佛呆在一架显微镜下面，他的一举一动都被监视着，而人们就只等着他犯错。所有他曾为之奋斗的东西，他和队友们建立起的关系，都是如此的易碎，仿佛悬挂在刀刃上般摇摇欲坠。

他无比的愤怒，伸出了自己颤抖的手，它们看起来仿佛不是自己的。心脏在胸腔里怦怦的跳着，他试着阻止即将来临的爆发，却感到作呕。但是太晚了，他已经无法挽回了。他对着墙壁大发雷霆，紧握的拳头用力地砸在墙上。

“去他的！”他痛苦地喊，看着自己擦破的指节颤抖着。它们已经开始形成一些小块的淤血。“我只是想为Leo抱不平。”

他头抵着墙，手还击打着墙壁，胸部随着艰难的呼吸起伏着。更衣室里安静得让人害怕，他身后没人说一句话。也许他们没敢;也许即使是这些被看做是他的朋友的人，在看到一个这样的他时也不知道该做些什么。

然后，他感觉到一只手搭上了他的肩膀。他轻轻侧过头，马上认出那苍白的手指是Leo的。

“嘘……没事了。”他安慰道，声音轻得几乎听不见。

Luis的身体失控地颤抖着。他不想睁开眼睛看到Leo眼带怜悯地看着他。

“让我一个人呆会儿。”他低声说。

“我不会这么做的。”Leo坚定地说，听起来十分自信。

Luis对周围的世界的感觉突然间变得十分清晰，仿佛他的感官都敏锐起来。他视线范围内的一切都变得过分的清晰和尖锐。他感受到Leo柔和的呼吸，和他们一起走开时其他人看着他的目光。Leo领着他进了浴室，走进一个小隔间，并关上了他们身后的门。他们和对方极其靠近。

“抱歉，我知道这并不理想，”他小声地说。“但也不过如此，算不了什么的。”

“你应该离开。”Luis劝说道。他看起来就像一头受困于牢笼的野虎。

“不。”Leo低声反抗着。“我不会离开你的。”

有些惊慌的表情凝固在了Luis的脸上。Leo是如此的靠近，这对于他仅存的一点理智来说是巨大的浩劫。

“是我的错。”Leo的眼里带着痛苦。“我让你遇到这些麻烦。”

“我并不这么认为。”Luis声音很低，他喘了口气然后继续。“他可能真的会伤害到你。”

“但他没有。”Leo的神经颤抖着。他从前从没见过Luis如此生气。“你不应该因为这些受到责罚。你不是唯一感到气愤的人。”

“但是我会受到责罚，事情就是这样。”他听起来像是接受了事实。然后他感觉到Leo把手放在了他胸前。

“我很抱歉，Luis。”Leo的嗓音带着一丝沙哑，他仿佛感觉到小隔间里的紧张气氛在增长。“我……我知道你想为我做什么，我很感激。我知道你是出于好意。”

他们的眼神纠缠在了一起。Luis又更靠近了些，他的心脏猛烈地跳动着。他能听到耳朵里脉搏搏动的声音。趁着这个机会，他用他的嘴唇抵住了Leo的。他们已经退到了门的旁边。Luis吸吮着Leo的唇瓣，当他听到Leo口中逸出的艰难的喘息声时他只想继续下去。

“不，”Leo喘着气把头转向一边。“不是这样的。”那听起来比他想的还要坚定。

Luis只是注视着Leo，他嘴唇上Luis刚刚停留过的地方红肿着。他看起来太完美了。Leo看起来像是刚经历了一场灾难，他的脸红红的，呼吸破碎又混乱。他推开Luis艰难地吞咽着，喉结上下滚动。他匆忙地用手整了整头发，打开隔间的门，带着一副焦躁的表情逃走了。

“操。”Luis骂了一句，闭上眼睛蹲了下来。他开始意识到他犯了一个严重的判断错误。

他不知道自己在这儿站了多久，刚刚发生的事造成的震动穿过他的脉搏。

慢慢地，Luis感觉他的心脏平稳了下来，他的头晕也蒸发般不见了。他知道他该走了。早先的时候，他太想为了球场上的事给Leo报仇，他为了他而用自己的名誉冒了险，这大错特错。而最糟糕的事情是，Leo拒绝了他，这所带来的痛苦仿佛要将他碾碎了。

 

⒍

Luis并不内疚。那个词从不会出现在他的字典里。他会被禁赛三场的流言蜚语满天飞，但他拒绝认错。而现在，他独自一人坐在自家客厅里，唯一能思考的就是在那天早些时候的那件事是如何发生在他和Leo之间的。自从他来到巴塞罗那，每天他都会想象他和Leo的第一个吻会是什么样的。但他从没想过会是这样，在他正试图从一次暴怒中冷静下来的时候，抵着浴室的门。如今，他再也没有机会再吻他一次，再也没有机会纠正自己的错误。

他感到筋疲力尽——怒火过后总会如此。在球场上他总会排除一切的杂念。他会争抢每一个球，每个角球或边线球对他而言都至关重要——即使在比赛进行到92分钟而球队遥遥领先的时候。对西班牙人的那场比赛十分艰难。他在更衣室里发火时已经没剩多少力气了。而在他吻了Leo之后，仅剩的一点也消耗殆尽。

现在，Luis沉浸在马黛茶带来的舒适的状态里。马黛茶无疑会让他更清醒，但那也让他感到放松。他的精神太过戒备以至于无法入睡。他没办法停下思考那天的事，以及他们需要纠正的已发生的事实。即便Leo讨厌他，他也必须道歉。

“你醒着吗？”他给Leo发了短信。

“是的。”回信这样写着。

“我能去找你吗？”即使是输入这些话都令他他感到局促不安。

“当然。几分钟后见。”Leo回复道。

Leo打开门时，迎接Luis的是世界上最伟大的球员穿着“爱生气”睡衣的景象——那是他几个月前买给他的。

“你还穿着它？”Luis挑了挑眉，露出一丝微笑。

“当然，它是我的最爱。”Leo捋了捋有些凌乱的头发。他想从Luis的面部表情中找到些什么。

“你刚刚在睡觉。”Luis叹了口气，摇摇头。

“呃——我的意思是我正努力想睡着——只不过收到你的短信的时候我还醒着。”他站到一边，把Luis让进了屋子。

他爬上他舒适的沙发，看着Luis坐在了沙发的另一头。“所以。”

“所以……”他重复着，对他们之间存在的尴尬氛围感到痛恨。“你还好吗？”

“是的，我想是的。”Leo回答。Leo没有表现出什么，这更让他不安了。

“好吧。”Luis叹了口气，低下头看着自己颤抖的手指。

“你因为我而陷入了麻烦。”Leo难过地说。“我不想让这发生的。”

“麻烦总是跟着我，如影随形。”Luis几乎忍不住笑了出来。“但是我还是应该道歉——这是我来这儿的原因。”

“你什么都不用说。”Leo不在意地摆摆手。

“不，我得道歉。因为我把事情搞砸了。我不该吻你。”Luis难过地看着他。

“为什么？”Leo紧抿着嘴唇。“你不喜欢我吗？”

Luis抬起眼对上对方的眼神，脸上印着复杂的表情。“Leo——”

“我们很亲近，不是吗？”Leo低声地说着。“我们所有事都一起做。”

“我从没有和别的队友像和你一样亲近过。”Luis一心一意地看着他。“那就是为什么这对我来说如此的艰难。”

这为他从Leo那儿赢得了半个笑容。Leo近乎恳求地看着他，好像想从Luis身上找到更多东西。那眼神让乌拉圭人感到脊柱一阵战栗。

“所以你真的喜欢我？”Leo压迫道。

“没错。”Luis做了让步。但是“喜欢”很难概括全部那些感情。“今天发生的事不就证明了这个吗？”

Leo现在变得更快活了一些，他拍拍身边的位置让Luis坐近些。“在此之前，从没有人对我那么的……热情。你充满了激情。这实在是太他妈的火辣了。”

“但是你在我吻你的时候把我推开了。”

“我并不那么想和球队里的其他人分享我们的第一个吻。”Leo的脸染上了粉红色。“他们离我们只有几米远。虽然我确定在我走出那里的时候他们一定都看见我有反应了。”

“那你现在呢？”Luis有些窃喜地略带暗示地反问，然后舔了舔嘴唇。

“闭嘴。”

在Luis反应过来之前，Leo的身体就靠了过来，他的嘴唇覆上了Luis的唇。Luis的手指条件反射地搭上了Leo的脖颈，在他探索Leo的同时爱抚着他脖颈上的软肉。这种和缓的状态没有持续很久。不一会儿他们就开始近乎饥渴地亲吻对方，用舌头品尝对方的味道。Leo的嘴唇尝起来柔软又温热，Luis能感觉到自己从那一秒起越发硬了。在Leo重新推开他时，他从喉咙深处发出一声叹息。阿根廷人看起来对他自己感到很满意;被人这样渴望实在是令他愉悦。

“你想对我做些什么呢？”他挑逗着，咬住下唇。“在你的想象中我们是怎么做的呢？”现在他小小的手掌搭上了Luis的皮带扣。“做给我看。”他催促着。

Luis是两人中更大更强壮的那一个，而当他掌握了控制权时Leo不禁颤抖了一下。他举起Leo，就像他们庆祝进球时那样。Leo的手搂住了Luis的脖子，而他的腿则缠上了他的腰。

“你卧室在哪儿？”期待如毒品一般在他体内横冲直闯，仿佛极度渴望着Leo将会给与他的任何东西。

他们像一对青年一样倒在床上，在Leo拽Luis的T恤时咯咯地笑，然后在一个长吻中撕掉了它。他的牛仔裤也紧跟着脱了下来。最后他就只穿着内裤。Leo的手搭上Luis的胸，满足地看着他。Luis可以透过睡衣下面看到Leo的硬挺的形状。而迪士尼的七个小矮人之一正回瞪着他的事实让这变得更下流了。他结实的手掌覆上去摩擦着，在Leo抑制不住地呻吟出声时满足地笑起来。

“现在我们得去掉这个了。”Luis露出了一个有些恶劣的假笑，看着Leo小心地脱掉了它们。“那现在，正面？”

“嗯，就正面。”他伸手从抽屉里取了润滑剂。

Luis挤了一些在手指上，有些犹豫。

“不用担心会伤到我，”Leo插嘴道。“我以前做过。”

“和谁？”Luis的眼中闪烁着强烈的占有欲，脸颊发红。

Leo狡猾地看着Luis，舔了舔嘴唇。“怎么？你嫉妒？”

“我他妈的很生气。”Luis回答道。他眼里满是野性。

“嗯……”Leo的手向下移动手指弯曲环住了他自己的。“操你的，你像这样看着我让我更想要你了。”他呻吟着，愉悦印在脸上。

“不，今晚我才是那个碰你的人。”Luis移开了他的手，一根手指进入了他，然后满意地看到他在自己身下扭动着。Leo看着Luis给他自己涂上润滑剂，感到有些饥渴。

“Luis，”Leo喘息着近乎祈求地说。“别太温柔。”

Luis俯下身嘴唇凑到Leo耳边。“我不会的。”

Leo在Luis猛地进入了他时不禁张开了下颌，他们的身体终于紧紧结合在一起。

Luis几乎因Leo带来的那紧致而又爽快的感觉而发狂。那比他想象中还要棒。

他强壮的手臂圈住了Leo的腰，对着他们身下白色的棉质床单狠狠地进入他。

Leo勃起的阴茎抵着Luis的小腹，那儿坚实的肌肉提供了很好的摩擦。

Luis一点也不轻柔或和缓。他有意地急切抽送着。他等这一刻等了太久，而现在他终于可以从Leo这儿得到他一直想要的东西了。

“用力，”Leo不知羞耻地撩拨着。他的腿缠上了Luis的背，这使他变得更紧了，Luis眼角溢出兴奋的泪水。

Luis倾下身来蹂躏着Leo的唇瓣。当他移向他的脖子时，Leo火热的呼吸喷洒在他的他的耳朵上。阿根廷人模糊不清的说了句什么，Luis立刻凑过耳去。

“近点儿。”

“你快到了？”Luis询问着。

“不，离我近一点儿。”Leo祈求着。

Luis移了移，让他们的鼻尖抵在一起，然后他望向Leo的眼睛，在其中看到了和自己的相同的情感的风暴。Leo笑着抬头，牙齿擦过Luis的脖子。

“你想咬我？”他的声音充满惊讶。但是当Leo吸吮着他的脖颈并且再次用上了牙齿——这次的力道足以留下一个痕迹——得承认他很享受这样，所以没有再问什么。

“继续。”Leo乞求着Luis继续动作，再次呻吟出声，Luis的嘴唇在他身上徘徊着。

Luis的阴茎前所未有的起着反应。他的下颌紧绷着，感觉自己再也无法坚持。在Leo又紧又热的小穴里高潮是他一生中唯一的感觉最惊人的事情。而在他细细品味之前，Leo也释放在了他胸前。他们都浑身黏腻筋疲力尽，但又兴奋不已。

“操。”尽管Leo是个典型的寡言的人，但看起来他还是很好的概括了他们的情况。

“你有什么东西可以用来……？”

Leo把一盒面巾纸塞到他手里。乌拉圭人尽量清理了一下自己，但他的身体仍旧疲惫不堪。Luis用手擦了擦脸，感觉心脏在胸腔中怦怦地跳动着。

他靠着Leo躺下，朝他歪过头来，眼中充满希冀。他想要更多，想要让这事儿再发生，许多许多次，他想要Leo。想要他的身体，思想还有灵魂。想要绝对地，完全地拥有他。

“这真是太他妈的激烈了。”Leo靠着Luis蜷缩起来，伸出手指去检查他留在他脖子上的印记。

“留下淤青了吗？”他兴味盎然地问道。

“当然。”Leo自豪地回答。

“你真是疯了。”

“彼此彼此。”Leo笑了起来。

Luis倾过身，温柔地吻上Leo，缠绵着吸吮他的下唇。他黑色的眼睛用最热烈的方式注视着Leo。Leo满足地闭上眼睛，安然地接受着。Luis一直手臂保护似的搂住Leo的腰，听着他的呼吸慢慢安静下来，最终睡着了。Luis还有很多未及言明的情感，但是现在他躺在这儿，呼吸着抵着他脸颊的Leo柔软的发丝的香气，他还需要说别的什么吗？

 

-END-


End file.
